fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia!
Pretty Cure All Stars Spring Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia! '(プリキュアオールスターズ春のカーニバル♪：ファンタジアへの道！''Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Haru no Kānibaru♪: Fantajia e no Michi!) is the ninth of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the third and final of the "Spring Carnival" films, and is the 21st movie overall of the ''Pretty Cure ''movie series. It was released in theatres in Japan on March 16, 2017. The ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn ''(excluding Cure Jewel) characters will make their movie debut. On July 15, 2017, it will be released on DVD. Plot The land of fantasies and song, Fantasia, have invited the Pretty Cure to their Spring Carnival. Hanasaki Hanae and her friends also join the carnival to interact with their senior Pretty Cure warriors. All of a sudden, the evil Thanatos appears and captures the Pretty Cures, but only the ''HeartCatch☆Reborn ''and ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn ''Cures remain with their powers. Can they use a magical method to save their friends and protect the peace of the Spring Carnival? Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Yumehara Kibo / Cure Starlight * Natsuki Jounetsu / Cure Flare * Kasugano Kaori / Cure Sweet * Akimoto Hiromi / Cure Lotus * Minazuki Kelly / Cure Sapphire * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk / Mimino Kurumi * Syrup / Shiroh Amai * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * PhanPhan * Pafu * Aroma * Miss Shamour * Kuroro * Hidarin * Migirin * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Secondary Characters * Blue * Regina * Sagara Seiji * Mephisto * Aphrodite * Prince Kanata * Nanase Yui * Hanasaki Kaoruko Movie Characters Returning New * Thanatos Trivia * This is the third All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * Like the New Stage trilogy, not every Cure spoke. The Cures from every season that spoke are: ** Max Heart: Black ** Splash Star: Bloom ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy ** DokiDoki: Heart ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora and Scarlet ** 5☆Reborn: All ** HeartCatch☆Reborn: All * Like in DX2, DX3, the New Stage movies and Haru no Carnival, the Cures will act like they know the new Cures of the new team. * The title in this All Stars film has '''Haru (春) in its name which means "spring". This could be because this All Stars film comes out in cinemas during spring. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery coollogo_com-45103860.png|The movie's official logo Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997